


ain't scared of nothing

by pendragonpants



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF George Fancy, Episode: s05e06 Icarus, George Fancy Lives, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants
Summary: George Fancy is at Eddie Nero's pool hall when he sees a cop car pull up. it's Box and Jago and George is extremely surprised. he discovers that Box is being blackmailed and he wants to help him. While doing so, will it remain a friendship or develop into something more?*on indefinite hiatus*a/n: sorry! i haven't got the motivation to continue working on this fic, especially since i've gotten stuck with the plot. hopefully one day i'll get back to working on it.
Relationships: Ronnie Box/George Fancy
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here is an idea i have had for a while and i hope you enjoy it. but first here a couple of things you ought to take note of:
> 
> \- trewlove is perfectly happy living her life as a strong independent single woman  
> \- thames valley is now castle gate police station  
> \- everyone's position is the same, except thursday who is DI now
> 
> if there is anything i might have miswrote, let me know! 
> 
> the title also comes from a song called "ain't scared" by the tragic thrills

George was worried. He had just seen Cromwell Ames and a whole lot of his men pull up to Eddie Nero’s pool hall heavily armed and it definitely was not a friendly meeting.

His hands were trembling slightly as he radioed the station and was relieved to hear Strange on the other end.

“George? You alright matey?”

“Cromwell Ames and his men have just arrived at Nero’s pool hall. Bring reinforcements, I’ll be going in to get a closer look.”

“Alright, but you best be careful. See you later matey.”

George slowed down his breathing, trying to ease his racing heart. He would not lie, he was scared. He hoped that Strange and the rest of the cops would arrive soon, he didn’t want to be here all alone for long. 

He was just getting out of his car when he saw another cop car pull up and stop in front of the building. That was weird, George thought, it would have taken at least ten minutes for someone to travel from the station and these people were here within minutes of calling. That was unusual.

George stayed in the shadows, breathing softly and avoiding the light. He didn’t know if he could trust these men, who were they? His breath hitched slightly when two familiar figures stepped out of the car.

DCI Ronnie Box and DS Alan Jago.

The two men George hated the most at the station. Not only were they proud and commanding but they were also rude and cruel at the same time. Just barely a week ago, Box had threatened Shirley and had called her crude names when all she was trying to do was help. George knew that everyone who was from Cowley was seething with anger, but there wasn’t much they could do anyway, what with Box being DCI and all.

Box seemed to be in a worse mood than usual, he had constantly picked on everyone and berated people for the smallest things. Having Jago around, sneering and egging him on didn’t do any good either. Jago was like a dog, trailing Box wherever he went and always encouraging his viciousness. It was sickening.

However, he did look a little worse for wear recently. There were dark purple smudges under his eyes and his face was lined with worry. Not that George cared, if that man started actually doing his job and got tired, that served him right. 

He crouched behind the brick wall, his fingers wrapping around the corner, rough edges slightly chafing the delicate skin.

“We go in, get the money and get out. Is that clear? Give me your gun.”

George could vaguely hear Jago speaking to Box, and Box’s resigned sigh. Since when did Box take orders from Jago? George felt that with each moment passing, there was a new surprise. He was definitely following them, not that he had any doubts about tailing them though.

Before Box and Jago stepped into the building, multiple gunshots rang out and George instinctively flinched and covered his ears. After it had stopped, George tentatively poked his head out and saw Jago smirking while Box’s face was filled with fear. 

The two men entered and George took that opportunity and moved closer to their car. His palms were sweaty and his breaths were coming out in short pants as he was filled with anxiety and trepidation, he did not want to get caught and how much longer before the reinforcements arrived? 

He had barely enough time to duck behind a rubbish bin before Jago and Box exited the building. Jago was holding a stack of money in his hand and was slipping it into his coat pocket and was just about to get back into the car when Box stopped him.

“Are you sure we should be doing this? Come on Alan, we’re cops...we’re meant to help!”

Jago was quick to respond and his tone was sharp and cutting, and Box immediately withered under his steely gaze. What the hell? This wasn’t Ronnie Box, it couldn’t be! The Box George knew would never take orders from anyone.

“Shut up. You are going to keep your bloody mouth shut if you what’s good for you. You can’t back out of this. It’s a little too late for regrets, Ronnie.”

George was stumped. Jago, who always seemed like the loyal dog who followed his owner around, was threatening Box now? This was the most shocking thing for George, he had never expected it. 

The money he had in his hands had to be the drugs money. George cursed himself for not suspecting them before, they were cops! They had access to nearly every place in the city and no one would think about exposing them. It was right under all their noses and no one had realised.

How many more cops were corrupt? George knew that the officers from Thames Valley could be trusted so he ruled them out though Thursday seemed distant recently. But George knew that Thursday would never do such a thing. The man could be violent at times but he could not be involved in this mess.

Suddenly, George could hear the faint sirens in the distance and realised the reinforcements would arrive soon. At that moment, a wave of relief crashed down on him and he let his guard down just for a second.

Just a second. But a second was just enough time for him to accidentally knock over a glass bottle that clattered and rolled upon hitting the ground and Jago and Box’s heads snapped to his hiding spot.

Oh shit, he had been discovered.

“We have got to get out of here! Now! We have to leave before they find us here.” Box frantically pleaded with Jago and tugged his arm, motioning for him to get into the car.

“No. I’m going to shoot the bastard that’s eavesdropping on our private conversation.”

George froze, should he make a run for it? He didn’t have much time to make a decision, Jago was already moving closer to where he was.

“Come out now,” Jago called out, his tone laced with venom.

Fight or flight kicked in and George made a run for it, pushing past Jago and making sure he kept his face covered. He stumbled over the uneven ground and thus slowed down and he could hear the click of a gun loading. 

His heart was gripped with terror, he wasn’t far from Jago. He could shoot George in the back without any effort. 

“Alan! No! Let’s just go!” Box protested and George could hear grunts and scuffling before the gun went off. George ducked but the bullet had missed by a wide margin. Thank god.

“You bastard!” Jago’s anger was evident in his voice and carried out through the empty silent night and George could vaguely make out the sound of an impact and someone groaning before landing on the ground.

George kept running and didn’t stop until he nearly careened into one of the cop cars. Clear beads of sweat were running down his temple and he was breathless, his adrenaline was wearing off and his limbs had begun to feel heavy.

“George, you alright? We heard a shot!”

George was about to reply but he felt himself go weak in the knees and he nearly collapsed but he steadied himself against the car, trying to regain his calm.

“Steady matey! Take a deep breath!” 

A consoling hand was placed on his back and George was so grateful for Strange. Morse and Thursday had arrived as well and had given him a nod of acknowledgement before hurrying down the street to the pool hall.

George was about to tell Strange about Box and Jago but he kept his mouth shut. Box did not seem willing at all and he disagreed with Jago’s opinions. That meant he wasn't all rotten, didn't it?

And in a way, he had saved George’s life. George wasn’t ready to hail him as his saviour though. 

George then walked with Strange to the building, noting that Jago and Box were still there. They clearly didn’t have sufficient time to escape. 

As he walked towards them, he tried to maintain a straight face and a shocked facade as if he had just arrived and was unaware of the situation, he didn't want Jago to suspect him. Who knew what he was capable of?

Thursday was standing and conversing with the two men, blocking Box’s face, and when he stepped back, George audibly gasped.

Box had blood on his face, the bridge of his nose split and sticky wine coloured liquid was dripping down it. His cheek was slightly red and swollen as well and he was gripping his ribs and abdomen, wincing every few moments.

“We were in the area when we heard the shots. Came as soon as we could and one of ‘em got the jump on Ronnie. Ran off before we could see his face though.”

Thursday nodded sympathetically and patted Box on the back before walking into the pool hall. George was seething with anger, Jago was lying, that no good arsehole! George knew very well that Jago had pistol-whipped Box while he was running away.

A part of him felt guilty however, it was his fault. Jago had beat up Box because he had tried to stop him from shooting George. He swallowed the lump in his throat and was about to go into the hall when Strange said to him something that made him feel awfully awkward.

“Thursday’s asking if Jago can come and tell the doc what he’s seen. Do you think you could stay with Box for a while?”

He moved closer and murmured under her breath, “I know, but it’ll just be a few minutes. You could put up with him for a tad bit, couldn’t you?”

George smoothed down his coat and gave a small smile, “Of course.”

Jago glared at Box, not saying anything but his actions spoke louder than words. Box flinched a little and looked to the ground and George felt sorry for him. Even if he was a prick most of the time, no one deserved this. Except for Jago, he was a right royal pain in the arse. George wouldn’t give a damn if Jago was injured.

It was just Box and George then. George shifted his weight around, unsure of whether he should say anything. Box just kept silent and he tried to staunch the bleeding but had nothing with him. 

It didn’t seem like Dr DeBryn was going to treat him as well, he would probably be too busy with whoever was in the hall. George was sure there were going to be a lot of casualties. He had not seen anyone come out alive.

Box’s hands were stained red and George fished in his pocket for his handkerchief and offered it to him.

“You might need this. Are...are you alright?”

Box was taken aback but he took the handkerchief and gave George a small smile, “Thank you. Fancy, is that right?” 

“Yes. I’m DC George Fancy. I was from Cowley.”

Box nodded and although he bit his lip to stifle his cries, he let out a moan of pain. His red hands clutched his ribs and George figured it must be bruised or cracked. He had once broken his ribs and he knew how painful it was. Every breath you took felt like searing lava.

“That looks like it hurts a lot. Shouldn’t you be on your way home now?”

George couldn’t bring himself to be curt or rude to him, he felt obliged to help this man. He promised to himself that he would assist Box in getting out of this mess. 

Box replied, “I’m waiting for Alan. It’s alright.”

George nodded and that was the end of the conversation. They both stood in silence, waiting for their respective partners.

When Jago came back, Box immediately got into the car and they both drove off into the darkness and George stared at the dissipating tail lights, not realising that his handkerchief was still with Box.

He swore he would help Box. It was the least he could do. He felt terrible that Box was being blackmailed, and the fact that he wanted out made George want to help him even more.

He knew that it would not be easy but he would not give up. He would never give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought of it!


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, George got to the station earlier than usual. He had woken to his alarm and rushed to the station. He was not surprised to see a sparse amount of people there, most of the officers would arrive at around eight am.

He checked his watch and it was quarter past seven, which meant he was right on time. Just a moment later, the lift doors opened and a very weary Box exited it.

George did a mini celebratory cheer, he was spot on! He could not understand why he remembered the time when Box would enter the station but it came in handy now.

Box walked into his office and sat down at his desk, placing his head in his hands. His nose and cheek did not look any better than it had yesterday, if not worse.

A small shiver ran down George’s spine, it was still incomprehensible to him. He could not believe Jago would hit Box like that. George started to feel a little more scared of him now than he did before.

He looked around, searching for the red-headed man and thankfully he was not there yet. But he would arrive soon, he never was far behind Box. George likely had a few minutes before Jago would enter the building and be by Box’s side the rest of the day.

He had to gain some courage and speak to Box pronto. He had spent the night practising what he would say but his mind was blank. Forget it, it was now or never.

He stepped into Box’s office tentatively and called out softly. Curse his voice for sounding so weak!

“Box? I mean sir? Could I speak to you for a moment?”

Box looked up and was surprised to see him. Nevertheless, he allowed George to take a seat.

George peered outside the door one more time and closed the door before walking towards Box’s desk.

His heart was beating extremely fast and his palms had begun to sweat. He had expected Box to chase him out and to say something rude but he remained silent. He must really be unwell, George thought.

“How’s the bruise?” He found himself asking. He decided starting with some small talk would lessen the awkwardness. 

“It’s alright. And here’s your handkerchief, I forgot to pass it back to you yesterday.”

There was empty silence as Box handed it to George, their fingers brushing slightly. George felt butterflies in his stomach and he swallowed before speaking.

“I know. I know about Jago and the blackmailing. I want to help.”

Box froze, his eyes wide and terror evident in them. He sat up straighter and whispered, “You can’t help me, no one can. You should leave now.”

George had expected him to say that and he was not leaving. He was hell-bent on helping this man, whether he wanted it or not.

“No. I can help you. You can trust me, please do.”

Box looked up at him, his eyes glistening with tears. He looked so weak and worn out, George felt awfully sorry for him. He wanted to reach out and hold his hand and- wait no. He could not feel affection for him. He hated Box. This was just him being friendly, that’s all.

“We can’t speak here, I know it’s not safe. How about I meet you after you have drinks today? Maybe outside the park? It’s pretty quiet most of the time.”

Box nodded and he stood up, wincing as he touched his sore abdomen. He extended his hand and George took it, shaking it firmly.

“Alan will be in soon, you should go before he finds you.”

George hurried out just as Jago exited the lift. He gave George a funny look and entered Box’s office, closing the door behind him.

George bent his head down, pretending to look busy but was straining his ears to overhear the conversation between Box and him.

“What was he doing here?”

“He was just asking about the bruise.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“Nothing, I swear.”

“Watch yourself, Box.”

Jago left the office and exited the room, leaving Box alone once again. 

George tapped his pen against the table, taking a sip from his mug of tea. He began to think how would he help Box, it would not be easy, considering there were eyes and ears everywhere but George was pretty careful.

Most of the time anyways. Or when he wanted to be.

The rest of the day was spent discussing the recent findings and information on the victims who overdosed on the drugs. George had to keep his mouth in check as he kept nearly blurting out that he knew who was in charge.

He was pleased that the day went by quickly and he saw Box leaving with Jago and a couple of other blokes from the station. These were Box’s so-called friend group and although Box was smiling and laughing alongside them, George could tell he did not want to be there with them.

He checked his watch, hoping that Box would leave the pub session a little earlier. George was feeling awfully tired already and he did not want to accidentally nod off while waiting for Box.

He was so lost in his thoughts he did not notice Trewlove walk up to him and say something. He only realised she was there when she tapped him on the shoulder.

“George? Why are you staring at Box?”

“Huh? Sorry, no I’m just zoning out.”

She chuckled, passing him a file and briefing him on its contents. He thanked her and she left.

So much for being inconspicuous and careful, he thought, he wondered if anyone else had noticed him watching Box but it didn’t appear so. 

He went back to his work, looking at his watch every so often to check the time.

*

It was around eleven when George decided he would start heading off to the park. It was a dark and quiet evening with few people on the streets. He stood outside the park, looking around for Box.

He did not seem to be there yet so George sat down on a bench and flipped through a newspaper. He did not realise how much time had gone by until he finished reading it.

It was quarter to midnight already, where was Box? George started to think he was not going to show up. Goddamn it, he thought, I might as well leave now.

Just as he stood up to walk home, a figure emerged from the darkness. George was worried it was Jago or someone but fortunately, it was Box.

“Hello.” He said, voice soft but with a slight edge to it.

“So, Box, who’s involved in this? Who are the corrupt officers?”

Box raised his eyebrows and took a seat, crossing his arms as he spoke.

George’s eyes widened as he listed all the names, that was nearly a quarter of the station! Good heavens, how did no one notice?

Suddenly, Box paused and turned to George, asking him sincerely, “Why are you doing this? And how did you find out?”

George knew he was going to ask that at some point and he was prepared to answer that question.

“I’m doing this because it is my duty to help. I know you want out. I heard the two of you speaking last night and you sort of saved my life.”

Box snapped his fingers and replied, “So you were the one hiding? Can’t believe I didn’t recognise you,” He then sighed and continued, “Shouldn’t have tried to stop him though, it just gives him another reason to doubt me.”

George gave him a sympathetic smile and reached out to pat him on the back, only for Box to flinch at the initial contact. George supposed he was used to people, namely Jago, hitting him.

This was not typical Box. He was a confident and proud man and this was what he had been reduced to. Jago was a right royal arsehole and he was going to get what he deserved.

“When’s the next time we should meet? And what do we tell people if they see us together?”

Box spent some time thinking but he came up with quite an impressive idea. 

“I can say that you are my protege and that we’re meeting up to discuss your findings or whatever.”

George nodded, “Sounds good. See you then.”

He left, leaving Box alone in the darkness of the streets.

*

When Box reached home, he slipped off his shirt and began to ice his ribs. It ached a lot and it did not help that his back was acting up again.

He was not sure how he felt about the events of the day. George Fancy, the detective constable he did not pay much attention to, wanted to help him?

It came as a huge shock for him as he hadn’t come across anyone who wanted to help him. Well, it wasn’t like he told anyone he needed help so he should not have expected it.

If he told someone, they’d probably just report him to their superiors and he’d be fired while Jago spun an elaborate web of lies. He was good at that.

Box sighed and sat on his couch, massaging his temples. How’d he get into such a mess? He regretted the first time he decided to take on this ‘inside job.’

*

_“All you have to do is keep this bag of evidence. Make sure it doesn’t see the light of day. You’ll get a large reward for that.”_

_“You sure? How much are you offering?”_

_“More than your measly paycheck. Now, get on with it.”_

_Box had taken the bag of evidence and threw it into the fire, watching the flames consume it until all that was left were small bits of paper._

_He thought it would be a one-time thing. But he was very wrong, over the next few years, they kept asking him to get rid of this, hide this, say this, don’t say this and it took a toll on him. Some of the things they wanted him to keep quiet about were extremely horrible._

_Someone was dead for goodness sake! How could he be silent about that? What they knew could potentially assist in finding their killer!_

_But they insisted he kept his mouth shut and he did. The appeal of money was too great for him._

_One day, he decided he wanted out. He walked to their office and told the officer in a confident tone. He was sure the officer would let him go, Box didn’t know much at that point so he wouldn’t be worth keeping._

_The officer smiled but it did not quite reach his eyes. He closed the door and motioned for Box to come closer. And so he did._

_He saw a flash of silver before he was pinned to the wall, a switchblade pressed to his throat. He swallowed, the blade pressing deeper and deeper as the officer spoke._

_“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? Once you’re in, you’re in. Am I clear?”_

_Box nodded, unable to open his mouth. He was terrified. The officer let him go and Box ran to the bathroom, dry heaving as soon as he closed the stall door._

_What the hell had he gotten himself into? It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

_He ensured he did what they asked without questioning anything for fear they would turn on him. He didn’t want to die, not like this. ___

__*_ _

__Box lay on his bed, unable to sleep. It seemed every decision he’s made were the wrong ones. Now, many people were dying and there wasn’t much he could do about it._ _

__He only hoped that George could help him. He didn’t want him getting hurt as well._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought of it! thanks for reading xx


End file.
